Wheelhog
by rams the hedgehog
Summary: un fanfic lleno de adrenalina, autos y 2 detectives en un caso para atrapar a silver the hedgehog
1. Chapter 1

hola a todos, aqui les traigo un nuevo fanfic

nota: seguire este fanfic solo si les gusta, si no solo lo borrare, pero si les gusta lo continuare cuando termine mi anterior fanfic. este fanfic lo dedico a los aficionados a la conduccion y a los fans de sonic

nota 2: este se podria decir que es un universo paralelo donde nadie tiene poderes

**wheelhog**

**capitulo 1: prologo**

todo parecia tranquilo en un gran estacionamiento, era casi la media noche, todo estaba silencioso cuando las puertas de un elevador interrumpieron ese silencio, al abrirse las puertas, salio de ahi un erizo color blanco con vetas negras y una roja, mirando detenidamente a su alrededor tratando de buscar un vehiculo, al no encontrar el que buscaba, avanzo entre los autos, camino por un largo rato observando detenidamente cada auto, al voltearse pudo ver lo que parecia un dodge challenger 1970 de color amarillo con 2 franjas negras, se dirigio a el mientras sacaba de su bolsillo una llave en la cual tenia grabado las palabras ''Ram Rider'' con la cual abrio el auto y al entrar se dispuso a encender el auto, despues de encenderlo dio se recosto con una expresion relajada al escuchar el motor de aquel auto clasico, despues de unos segundos dirigio una mano al volante con la cual acaricio detenidamente el volante y con esto, se dispuso a salir de aquel estacionamiento. al bajar 1 piso se encontro en el piso 2 en el cual pudo observar una patrulla de policia conduciendo en otro carril conduciendo en direccion contraria, cuando la patrulla paso a la par del otro auto, el erizo blanco piso el acelerador lo cual causo que la patrulla se diera vuelta, encendiera las sirenas y lo persiguiera. al bajar los 2 ultimospisos el erizo blanco causo que otro auto que pasaba se desviara y chocara para asi bloquearle el paso a la patrulla, cuando el auto del erizo blanco salio del estacionamiento, otra patrulla que le esperaba afuera,trato de perseguir al auto del erizo pero al acelerar choco con la otra patrulla, dejando a las 2 patrullas destrozadas y echando humo.

a la mañana siguiente, en el departamento de policia, el mismo erizo estaciono en frente de aquel lugar, al entrar se encontro con un erizo negro con vetas rojas

-¿adivina que paso anoche? -pregunto el erizo negro

-¿fue un dia especial para ti? -respondio el erizo blanco mientras se sentaba en su lo que parecia su escritorio

-no, se informo que un dodge challenger amarillo creo un caos en un estacionamiento y dejo 3 autos destrozados y 2 de ellos fueron patrullas -dijo enojado el erizo negro -rams no puedes seguir haciendo esto, podrian arrestarte

-les estoy dando lecciones de manejo, algun dia morire y no estare ahi para ayudarles en las persecuciones

-no digas eso, eres nuestro mejor elemento, debes dejar de comportarte asi

-tranquilo shadow, eres muy serio, es mas, todos aqui son muy serios, es por eso que soy mejor

-eres muy infantil, eso es lo que eres

-¿bueno, dejando de lado eso, hoy es el dia verdad? -dijo el erizo blanco en tono serio

-si, dentro de 2 horas lo ejecutaran

despues de eso, se dirigieron al auto del erizo blanco al puente de mobius city en donde pudieron ver una carcel de la cual estaban varias patrullas afuera

-¿y si mejor nos vamos? -pregunto shadow

-nos iremos hasta que el muera

-vamos, trata de olvidar eso y vamos por una cerveza o algo

-el maldito me disparo al ver que me compadeci de el

por otro lado, un erizo color plata encerrado en una celda miraba a la nada desde una ventana, al escuchar oa celda abrirse, se volteo dirigiendose a un guardia el cual era un equidna color azul

-todo listo, actuaras cuando te de la señal, estare en el camion como copiloto

-hay un problema

-¿cual es?

-sera dificil si rams se entromete

-no te preocupes por el silver

-esta bien, vamos por una cerveza -dijo rams rendido

-genial yo invito la primera ronda, sabia que...

los 2 voltearon al ver una patrulla explotar y un camion salir a toda velocidad de aquel lugar

-oh maldicion, tienes que estar bromeando -dijo shadow mientras rams ponia en marcha y pedia refuerzos por la radio

-tenemos que atraparlo, avisa que vamos por el, este idiota es mio

-aqui 40-hedgehog-30 estamos persiguiendo al delincuente silver the hedgehog

bajaron por el puente y se acercaron al camion, rams al tratar de empujar el camion' este se desvio y al tratar de nivelarse se volteo.

al salir los 2 del auto se acercaron al camion del cual salio un equidna azul el cual, al momento de ver a los 2, saco un arma y con pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, se suicido.

-maldicion, no esta -dijo shadow mientras se dirigia a la radio del auto -40-hedgehog-30 hemos perdido a silver

-ese maldito no escapara, lo juro -dijo rams mientras subia al auto

-y bien? cual es el plan?

-no lo se, solo se que mientras yo, este aqui, no escapara

-es por eso que eres el wheelhog amigo

al decir esto, rams tomo el volante y dio un giro en reversa de 180 grados para salir de ahi

**continuara**

bueno aqui el primer capitulo, dejen su opinion para saber si lo continuo o no

nota: en este ''universo paralelo'' mobius city es una ciudad, una combinacion entre la ciudad de chicago y san francisco


	2. Chapter 2

hola a todos aqui les traigo el nuevo capitulo de wheelman, nunca crei que les gustaria este fanfic, quiero agradecer a los que lo han leido.

nota: he visto que algunos han preguntado y para aclarar dudas respondere. por que wheelman? -porque debido a mis conocimientos en automovilismo y mi manejo (no es por presumir pero soy muy bueno) me han apodado wheelman, entonces como uso a mi erizo en este fanfic le puse wheelhog

**capitulo 2: doble cara**

en una extensa zona industrial a la mitad de la noche, una patrulla se adentro en el garaje de una pequeña casa, al estacionar, salio el mismo erizo color plata.

-vaya, el gran silver ha escapado -dijo un equidna rojo saliendo de las sombras de aquel lugar con poca luz

-no molestes knuckles ¿donde esta lenny?

-no lo se, ¿no estaba contigo?

-dijo que nos veriamos aqui, a menos que... maldicion -dijo cerrando sus manos con fuerza

-¿que pasa...? -se detuvo al escuchar su celular

al tomar su celular, contesto, silver no podia escuchar por lo que se quedo mirando al suelo con una cara de rabia

silver... -dijo knuckles volteando hacia donde estaba silver

-¿que pasa? -pregunto temeroso

-lenny... lenny ha muerto

-¡maldicion! ¿que paso?

-me informaron que se suicido antes de que un erizo blanco lo arrestara

-ese maldito, me vengare

-¿que haras?

-sera una sorpresa

a la mañana siguiente, en una pista de manejo totalmente despejada, un lamborghini gallardo color negro con un logo extraño color rojo en el capo acelero al maximo, cuando estuvo a punto de chocar contra un muro, trato de girar lo cual causo que el auto derrapara y golpeara la defensa trasera contra el muro, al pasar unos segundos, un erizo negro salio del auto, a donde estaba la parte trasera del auto.

-mal derrape -dijo rams acercandosele al erizo negro

-necesito aprender a conducir como tu

-¿por que? ¿acaso no te gusta estar de copiloto?

-si, ademas no quiero ser para siempre tu copiloto

-vamos shadow, conducir no es lo tuyo

-ahora que lo pienso, siempre llevas ese auto viejo, ¿por que no te llevas mi auto?

-te golpearia por decirle viejo a mi auto pero prefiero no hacerlo, ademas, creeme tu auto es un caracol y una chatarra ante el mio, podra ser novedoso, pero le falta alma y conexion con quien lo conduce

-vaya te lo tomas muy en serio, mejor termina con mayra y ten un noviazgo con el auto

-lo entenderas cuando seas tan bueno como yo, dejando de lado eso, se informo que el sujeto que se suicido ayer era el conductor personal y amigo de silver, su nombre era lenny the equidna, y al parecer, creo que esto no le va a gustar a silver

-¿y entonces cual es tu plan?

-segun eh oido, los mercenarios de silver necesitan un conductor, y por lo que eh oido, no saben quien soy yo, aprovechare eso para infiltrarme

-muy bien, preparate para volver a tus dias de delincuente

-ni me lo recuerdes -dijo rams mientras se dirigia al ram rider el cual se veia a lo lejos

Esa misma tarde, rams subio al ram rider y se dirigio al hotel en el cual se habia hospedado debido al trabajo, al llegar a la recepcion, se podia apreciar que era un hotel de mala muerte.

-hay un tipo, esta esperandote -dijo la recepcionista con poco interes

Rams al escuchar eso, saco su arma y entro cautelosamente, al entrar observo la habitacion totalmente desordenada, al voltearse un equidna rojo lo golpeo por sorpresa lo cual causo que rams se desmayara.

al despertar, logro ver al mismo equidna saliendo de la habitacion por una ventana las cuales daban a unas escaleras, rams se levanto y lo siguio, al bajar las escaleras vio que el equidna escapaba en un ford mustang color blanco. rams se dirigio al ram rider y se dispuso a seguirlo.

Despues de unos minutos, el equidna rojo se desvio y entro en una zona industrial y estaciono su auto fuera de un almacen, rams estaciono a unos metros cerca de el, se le quedo mirando fijo al auto blanco cuando de repente escucho un objeto golpear levemente el vidrio del auto, al voltear, logro ver a un erizo azul apuntandole con un arma y ordenandole que saliera del auto, al salir fue escoltado por el equidna rojo y el erizo azul mientras se dirigian hacia donde estaba silver, el cual estaba esperandolos cerca del ram rider.

-hola rams, veo que todavia me recuerdas, te arrepentiras de haberme conocido -dijo silver mientras rams se le quedaba mirando con una cara seria -veo que ya conoces a knuckles y a sonic

-si, y veo que sigues siendo el mismo estafador y doble cara de siempre

Al decir esto, silver ordeno que se llevaran el auto de rams a un almacen, sonic lo escolto mientras le apuntaba con su arma por la espalda, al tener oportunidad, rams le dio un codazo en la cara y corrio hasta un pequeño almacen cerca. silver huyo con sonic y knuckles, rams avanzo hasta el almacen donde se encontraba el ram rider, al subir trato de salir de aquel almacen por la autopista pero al ver que estaba bloqueada por varios camiones, decidio rodearlo, al ver un gran puente a punto de levantarse y despues de el mas camiones, decidio acelerar al maximo para asi usar el puente elevadizo como rampa y poder salir de ahi. (nota: para quien no sepa, en la ciudad de chicago hay puentes que se elevan para dejar pasar a los barcos que pasan por abajo, de ahi me base)

Al salir de ahi, se dirigio al departamento de policia, al entrar le conto a shadow lo ocurrido

-al parecer el plan de infiltrarte en el equipo no funcionara -dijo shadow frustrado

-ya pensare en algo

ese mismo dia, a la media noche, un ford crown victoria color azul, estaciono en frente de un bar el cual tenia un letrero en el cual decia ''red river bar'' knuckles salio de aquel auto con una escopeta en la mano.

por otro lado, adentro de ese bar se encontraba shadow, el cual estaba discutiendo con un zorro color amarillo y 2 largas colas.

-¿como va su caso shadow? -pregunto aquel zorro

-no muy bien, silver es muy peligroso

-no te preocupes, los ayudare en lo que pueda

-gracias por el apoyo

-para eso estoy...

Aquel zorro fue interrumpido al escuchar la puerta principal de aquel bar azotarse. al voltear vieron a un equidna rojo dispararle al bartender, al tratar de salir de ahi los 2, knuckles comenzo a dispararles, una bala logro atravesar el pecho del zorro lo que causo que cayera al suelo, shadow logro ponerse a cubierto, pero al poco tiempo se dirigio a la puerta trasera y salio de aquel lugar, knuckles salio y solo logro ver a shadow desaparecer a lo lejos, al oir las sirenas de las patrullas, decidio salir de ahi.

A la mañana siguiente, rams se dirigio al departamento de policia, y al entrar, como era costumbre, se encontro con shadow el cual, llevo a rams a una sala en donde se encontraba el cuerpo difunto de un zorro color amarillo en una camilla y una murcielaga tomando notas en una pequeña libreta.

-bueno ¿que tenemos aqui? -pregunto rams

-encontramos a un elemento de la policia muerto -respondio la murcielaga

-era experto en investigaciones, nos ayudo en el caso de silver -agrego shadow

-¿nombre?

-miles prower, le llamabamos tails

-¿saben exactamente que paso?

-si -respondio shadow -el y yo estabamos en el red river bar cuando de repente llego un equidna rojo y le disparo a todo el mundo

-ya veo, ese equidna fue el que me llevo hasta silver, debemos terminar con esto de una vez por todas antes de que alguien mas salga herido

**rams POV:**

-he conducido por las calles de cientos de ciudades tras delincuentes, pero silver es un enemigo muy diferente, he jurado que iria hasta el infierno solo para atraparlo... pero parece que... es lo que estoy haciendo

**continuara...**

bueno aqui termina este capitulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado


	3. Chapter 3

hola a todos de nuevo, aqui les traigo el siguiente capitulo de wheelhog.

**capitulo 3: pasado**

era una noche tranquila, knuckles, el mercenario de silver, entro en una mansion, en la cual estaban 2 guardias vigilando.

-¿cuanto tiempo mas vamos a estar aqui? -pregunto uno de los guardias

-no lo se, silver dijo que esperaramos y cuidaramos esta mercancia

-algo me dice que... -fue interrumpido al escuchar un disparo fuera de la mansion ¿que fue eso?

al llegar al lugar de donde provenia el disparo, se encontraron con knuckles, el cual le disparo a los 2, al entrar en la mansion, se dirigio a un honda civic color negro, abrio la cajuela de la cual saco unas cajas y las saco de ahi para meterlas a su auto y salir de ahi.

A la mañana siguiente, knuckles estaciono y se dirigio a una caseta telefonica, al momento de marcar, el auto exploto, knuckles quedo atonito al ver esto y se dispuso a marcar.

-jefe, tengo malas noticias -hablo por el telefono -creo que me han descubierto... escuche no tengo mucho tiempo asi que...

Se detuvo al ver un dodge challenger deteniendose cerca de la caseta, al ver esto colgo, corrio y robo el primer auto que encontro y trato de huir pero el otro auto no lo dejaba de seguir.

La persecusion no terminaba, y knuckles empezo a desesperarse, de embestir al otro auto pero fue en vano y se desvio, lo que causo que chocara contra otro auto.

Por otro lado, el otro auto se estaciono junto al auto de knuckles, antes de que knuckles quedara se desmayara, logro ver a rams, salir del otro auto.

al despertar, noto que estaba en el auto de rams con las manos esposadas.

-esta bien, quiero saber que sabes -pregunto rams al ver a knuckles despertar -te hemos estado vigilando, y sabemos que en realidad trabajas para eggman, el delincuente mas buscado

-te voy a romper el cuello con mis propias manos -amenazo knuckles al tratar de moverse, lo le causo un gran dolor en todonel cuerpo

-bien, si no me dices nada, a los hombres de silver les encantara verte

-es solo cuestion de tiempo, eggman vendra por ti

-me acabas de dar una idea, pero primero vamos a la casa de un amigo

Al poner en marcha el auto, varios autos negros se le acercaron tratando de embestirlo.

-bueno, me vendra bien un poco de diversion, tu solo observa knuckles

Rams se dirigio a una zona llena de autos, evito todos los autos, al salir de ahi miro por el retrovisor como los demas autos pasaban torpemente, lo cual causo un gran choque.

-conduces bien, para ser un detective

-empeze como delincuente pero despues, termine como detective

-¿que fue lo que paso entre tu y silver, para que se odiaran asi?

-es una larga historia, cuando empeze de detective, silver me causo muchos problemas, era el mas buscado y yo siempre estuve ahi para atraparlo, en nuestro ultimo enfrentamiento, el habia asaltado un banco, lo logre alcansar mientras el escapaba y le dispare en la pierna, cuando me le acerque, estaba tirado, mirandome fijamente, algo en mi me dijo que deberia dejarlo ir, me compadeci, me di media vuelta y el me disparo, cuando desperte logre ver a mi compañero quien me gritaba ''despierta'' al recuperarme, me dijo que silver estaba en prision y despues de eso, segui trabajando para la policia.

Al llegar a una casa muy grande, rams entro en el garaje, donde shadow lo estaba esperando. pasadas 2 horas, shadow metio a knuckles en la cajuela y subio al auto con rams.

Al llegar al departamento de policia, los 2 salieron del auto y sacaron a knuckles de la cajuela para llevarlo a la sala de interrogatorio.

-dinos, ¿que trama silver?

-planea un ataque contra el presidente, pero no se como, hay alguien trabajando para el, y es su mejor elemento, su nombre es rouge the bat, conduce un porsche caiman 911 color blanco, es una asesina a sueldo.

-bien con eso tenemos por ahora, que lo lleven a una celda para interrogarlo mas tarde -ordeno rams

-¿que piensas hacer rams?

-tengo un plan perfecto para dejar indefenso a silver

**rams POV:**

-bueno, al menos ya tengo idea de que trama silver, pero, el no es asi ¿que ganaria con matar al presidente?

**continuara...**

bueno aqui termina este capitulo, perdon por que sea muy corto, comparado con los demas.

nota: ya que estos dias de vacaciones que me quedan solo voy a descansar, me voy a dedicar a seguir este fanfic


	4. Chapter 4

hola a todos, bueno, primero que nada, he estado checando, y la super recontra cague en la ortografia del capitulo anterior, perdon por eso u,u

Este capitulo se lo dedico a s-shadow-s y su gusto hacia los autos pesados, como lo son las camionetas XD

**capitulo 4: asesina infiltrada**

Abrio sus ojos, se encontraba en su dodge challenger, miro a su alrededor y pudo ver la ciudad totalmente vacia.

-¿que pasa aqui? ¿donde estan todos? -se dijo a si mismo

encendio su auto para poder explorar la ciudad. la ciudad estaba completamente vacia, no habia ni un solo auto a excepcion del suyo.

-¿que esta pasando aqui?

se detuvo al ver que 8 honda accords 2010 color negro se detuvieron a unos metros en frente de el, rams, giro a la derecha para evitarlos, pero al ver que aquellos autos le seguian, acelero para intentar despistarlos. de pronto, un auto logro alcanzarlo y ataco a rams por el lado izquierdo, dejando una gran abolladura en su auto.

-vamos pequeño, se que no estas acostumbrado a estos tratos, pero somos un equipo -dijo rams observando el tablero del auto

otro auto lo ataco por el lado derecho provocando que rams se desviara. Al logar nivelar el auto, miro por el retrovisor y observo que aquellos autos habian desaparecido.

Se detuvo para cerrar sus ojos y poder relajarse, pero se detuvo al escuchar que un auto se acercaba, al abrir los ojos, pudo ver una camioneta dodge RAM color negro en la cual, silver estaba adentro.

-alcanzame si puedes, rams -dijo silver desafiante mientras movia la palanca de velocidades

Al oir esto, rams coloco sus manos en el volante mientras seguia a silver.

-dime rams, ¿por que mejor no te rindes? -dijo mientras rams avanzo para colocarse al lado derecho de silver

-no me rendire hasta atraparte silver

-veo que sigues con ese deseo de venganza

Ambos autos se dirigieron a un callejon el cual terminaba con una rampa, cuando aterrizaron, silver se detuvo a lo cual rams dio un giro de 180 grados para quedar en frente de el y dejando una oarga distancia entre los 2. Ambos se quedaron viendo con una cara de odio y rencor, rams empezo a quemar llanta, a lo cual silver hizo lo mismo, pasados unos segundos, arrancaron mientras se acercaban el uno al otro, al estar unos metros cerca de silver, rams cerro los ojos.

Al no sentir el impacto, abrio los ojos y logro ver su el techo de su habitacion, se levanto y miro a su alrededor confundido.

-solo fue una pesadilla -dijo mientras se limpiaba el sudor de su frente

En el departamento de policia, shadow estaba en su escritorio revisando desde su ordenador, reportes sobre algun auto deportivo color blanco visto por la ciudad. Al poco rato, llego rams dejando una carpeta con fotos de un porsche cayman 911 color blanco.

-¿estas seguro que es este?

-si, ahora mismo se le ha visto a 8 cuadras de aqui

-entonces vamos alla -dijo shadow levantandose de su silla

Al llegar al lugar indicado, se estacionaron al lado de aquel auto blanco.

-es este, cuando ella salga le tomare una foto y asi podremos saber mas de ella

una murcielaga se metio en aquel coche, a lo que shadow le tomo una foto a su rostro para despues salir de ahi.

-no me lo puedo creer -dijo shadow mientras observaba la foto

-¿que pasa?

-es la misma murcielaga que estaba con nosotros cuando estabamos examinando el cadaver de tails

-oh genial, ahora tenemos infiltrados -dijo rams enojado

-central, aqui 40-hedgehog-30 necesito que investigues el nombre de rouge the bat -hablo rams por la radio

-enseguida -respondieron por el radio

-gracias central, creo que la conozco de algun lado

-fuera de eso, ¡ay! esta chica es de calendario -dijo shadow mientras veia detenidamente la foto

-ella no es tu tipo shadow, si estoy en lo cierto, ella es una asesina, debe haber mucho dinero en esto si silver la contrato

-detective rams -hablaron por el radio -hemos encontrado la informacion que nos encargo, al parecer es una asesina profesional, fue detenida hace 4 meses pero logro escapar 3 dias despues

-te lo dije shadow, gracias central, corto

-por lo que yo veo, ya tienes un plan ¿no?

-si, al parecer silver ha cambiado mucho, se ha vuelto mas sadico y peligroso, cuando lo atrape no le tendre piedad, el sera el que deseara jamas haberme conocido -dijo rams mientras apretaba con fuerza el volante.

**continuara**

espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, perdonenme si me tardo pero casi no tengo tiempo debido a la escuela. y espero que ahora si el usuario DAOS5 si deje review, porque bien que lee mis fanfics y ni deja review XD pero existe la venganza como restregarle en la cara que yo si tengo el resident evil 5 y no querer prestarselo XD.

Se despide rams y como diria german garmendia, abrazos psicologicos para todos.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola a todos, aqui les traigo el nuevo capitulo de wheelhog, perdonen si me tarde en subirlo, ademas cierta persona en la escuela me estuvo castre y castre con que subiera el siguiente capitulo... jajajaa nah es broma DAOS XD

**capitulo 5: el enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo**

Rams llego a la prision de mobius city acompañado de shadow, al entrar al lugar mas oscuro de ahi, abrieron una celda donde ahi estaba un equidna rojo confundido al ver a rams y a shadow entrar.

-knuckles, vendras con nosotros, tenemos algo en mente para ti -dijo rams seriamente

-¿estas seguro de esto? -pregunto shadow

-si

al salir de ahi, shadow esposo a knuckles y lo metio en la cajuela del ram rider. despues, se dirigieron a un casino el cual tenia un gran letrero con luces de neon con las palabras ''casino exile'' al estacionar, sacaron de la cajuela a knuckles y entraron al casino.

-¿donde esta? -pregunto rams a knuckles

-ahi -respondio mientras apuntaba a una puerta

Al entrar se encontraron con un hombre gordo y con un enorme bigote

-asi que los policias ahora tienen la amabilidad de traerme a mis agentes -dijo aquel hombre

-venimos a negociar eggman

-¿y que es lo que quieren? -dijo mientras se acercaba a ellos acompañado de un erizo rojo

-en primer lugar, queremos que nos digas todo lo que sabes de silver, y a cambio, te devolveremos a knuckles

-¿y por que creen que les diria?

-porque sabemos que darias lo que fuera por verle muerto

-si pero no necesito ayuda

Al decir esto, aquel erizo rojo saco un arma con la cual apunto a rams. Rams y shadow reaccionaron y sacaron sus armas para asi, apuntar a eggman.

-Que desconfiado, detective rams -dijo eggman mientras le ordenaba a el erizo rojo que bajara su arma -bien, pero primero, necesitamos dañar sus propiedades

-bien -dijo rams mientras guardaban sus armas

-ahora trabajan para mi, vengan mañana y les dire que es lo que tendran que hacer.

A la mañana siguiente rams y shadow regresaron al casino donde los esperaba eggman, al entrar, se encontraron con eggman y knuckles.

-bien, ahora que estas aqui, esto es lo que haran, segun mis agentes, silver tiene un casino al otro lado de la ciudad, lo primero que haras es entrar a la oficina del gerente, ahi pondran unas c4, al activarlas, salgan de ahi lo antes posible

-esta bien -interrumpio rams -pero con una condicion, usaremos mi auto

-¿sigues conduciendo ese challenger? ¿cuando usaras algo mas nuevo?

-el espiritu esta en el auto, y no puedo estar conduciendo cualquier auto -respondio rams mientras se dirigia a la puerta de salida

-algo mas antes de irte, probablemente rouge the bat este ahi, si logras arrestarla silver tendra que salir de donde quiera que este.

Al salir del casino de eggman, rams conducio acompañado de shadow durante varias horas hasta llegar al lugar indicado, al entrar se podria apreciar que el casino era mas lujoso que el de eggman.

-ahora ya veo por que eggman quiere destruir este lugar -dijo rams mirando a su alrededor

-encontremos la oficina del gerente -dijo shadow mientras le entregaba un arma a rams

Despues de casi recorrer todo el casino, rams y shadow encontraron el lugar indicado, al entrar lograron ver que el lugar estaba vacio.

-no hay nadie, esto me huele mal -dijo rams mientras se acercaba sigilosamente al escritorio

-bueno solo planta la bomba y vamonos de aqui

Despues de activar la bomba la puerta principal de donde habian venido se abrio violentamente, a lo cual shadow y rams se escondieron atras de un sillon. Al asomarse, vieron que quien abrio la puerta fue rouge.

-no hay necesidad de esconderse detective, se que esta ahi -dijo rouge con un arma en la mano

-maldicion, sabe que estamos aqui -dijo shadow en tono muy bajo

-lo se, no hace falta que me lo repitas, ademas ella cree que solo hay uno

-si perdon, pero estoy muy alterado ahora -respondio shadow

Rouge miro a su alrededor, para asi poder localizar a shadow y rams pero se detuvo al escuchar su celular y sacarlo de su bolsillo.

-ya nos veremos despues -dijo rouge mientras guardaba su celular y salia de aquel lugar

-hay que salir de aqui

Al salir los 2 vieron que el casino estaba vacio a excepcion de un sujeto con un traje blindado que le cubria casi todo el cuerpo el cual parecia muy pesado y armado con una ametralladora.

-oh maldicion, amigo... vamonos de aqui -dijo shadow alterado

-ponte a cubierto, si le disparamos no le haremos ningun daño

Aquel sujeto, empezo a disparar pero sus disparos fueron en vano.

-¿de donde saca silver gente como esta?

-avancemos sigilosamente hasta la puerta de salida y corramos el ram rider

-de acuerdo

Al llegar a la puerta lograron ver que aquel sujeto estaba dispuesto a seguirlos.

-tu vete, te alcanzo luego -dijo rams mientras se volteaba

-¿que estas diciendo? podemos escapar

-si, pero no quiero que mi auto tenga agujeros, solo vete yo te alcanzo despues

-estas loco, pero no te detendre

-no te preocupes, si no lo mato, la bomba lo rematara

Al salir shadow de ahi, rams se dirigio a la cantina y tomo una botella mientras se agachaba y esperaba a aquel sujeto, al llegar, rams se levanto con un coctel molotov en la mano, el cual, lo arrojo para tener ventaja y salir de ahi.

Cuando salio, entro al ram rider y observo por el retrovisor como el casino explotaba.

-mision cumplida -dijo rams mientras encendia el auto

-si, pero rouge escapo

-tranquilo, algo me dice que pronto la volveremos a ver

-claro... en mis sueños

-callate

**continuara...**

bueno aqui acaba este capitulo, intentare publicar el nuevo capitulo lo antes posible, si es que la maldita escuela me deja.

Portada de wheelhog:  gallery/?offset=24#/d59c24q diganme que les parecio :D


	6. Chapter 6

hola soy teresa fidalgo y... jaja nah era broma, primero que nada gracias a todos los que han dejado reviews y los que dejaran review en el futuro

**capitulo 6: el gran golpe**

En una zona industrial de la ciudad, en una pequeña casa pero con un interior muy lujoso, un erizo color plata, destruia o destrozaba todo lo que se encontraba.

-calmate silver -trato de tranquilizarlo sonic quien veia como destruia la habitacion

-¿y por que he de tranquilizarme? -respondio rabioso -knuckles resulto ser un doble agente, destruyeron mi casino y para colmo, mi peor enemigo quiere detenerme, debi haberle disparado en la cabeza.

-entonces ¿cual es el plan?

-ya pensare en algo, no puedo salir de aqui, tengo a toda la policia de mobius city detras de mi

***** ()()()()()() *****

En el departamento de policia de mobius city, rams se encontraba dormido en su silla recargando sus pies en el escritorio.

-rams despierta -dijo shadow mientras trataba de despertarlo

-¿que pasa shadow? -pregunto rams adormilado

-la pregunta correcta seria ¿que pasa contigo?

-nada, simplemente no he podido dormir bien, he estado vigilando por las noches

-ya puedes dejar de preocuparte, porque sabemos donde esta rouge

-¿como?

-asi es, ahora mismo esta en el mismo lugar donde encontramos su auto

-entonces vamos alla -dijo rams mientras se levantaba de su silla

-ya di el aviso y central nos dara apoyo

Al llegar al estacionamiento shadow se acerco a un dodge charger 2010 de la policia.

-espera -dijo rams mientras se acercaba a shadow -yo manejo

-hmph, seguro -respondio shadow mientras le entregaba la llave del auto a rams

**** ()()()()() ****

Al llegar, se acercaron a un auto negro el cual estaba estacionado cerca de aquel lugar.

-¿es ella? -pregunto shadow

-algo va mal

Al ver que el auto estaba vacio, rams acelero tratando de escapar de aquel lugar.

-¿pero que te pasa?

-mira atras -dijo rams mientras veia por el retrovisor 3 honda accord 2010 seguirlos -es una emboscada

-maldita sea -dijo shadow mientras activaba el radio -central, aqui 40-hedgehog-30 fuimos emboscados necesitamos apoyo

-entendido 40-hedgehog-30 mandaremos refuerzos, sobre la operacion en curso, porsche blanco corriendo por la autopista de mobius city

-es ella -dijo rams mientras hacia un giro con el freno de mano para tomar un desviacion hacia la autopista -es mas adelante, vamos por ella

Al pasar entre el trafico, lograron perder aquellos 3 autos, despues de eso se encontraron con el auto de rouge.

-necesito un arma -dijo shadow buscando en la guantera del auto

-espera, tengo una mejor idea

Al decir esto, rams golpeo el costado izquierdo de la defensa trasera del auto de rouge, provocando que se desviara y chocara con otro auto.

-voy a por ella, tu da el aviso -dijo shadow mientras rams se acercaba al auto de rouge

-de acuerdo, ten cuidado

Al acercarse shadow, se dispuso a sacar a rouge del auto y esposarla. Minutos despues, los refuerzos llegaron para llevarse a rouge, la cual, se quedo muy callada y tranquila mientras la llevaban a una patrulla.

-mmm, que belleza -dijo shadow mientras se acercaba a rams y veia como subian a rouge a la patrulla -¿seguimos a estos chicos? ¿jugamos a polis buenos y malos?

-dejalo shadow, no ganaremos nada con esto

-probablemente si

-no, ademas ella no es de tu tipo, venga vamonos de aqui -dijo rams mientras subia al auto

-entonces ¿que sigue?

-si la interrogamos probablemente no hablara, pero esto es un gran golpe, sera mejor que veamos a eggman pronto

-odio trabajar con delincuentes

-por lo que veo ya te olvidaste de tu pasado...

**continuara...**

bueno aqui acaba este capitulo, perdonen si estuvo muy corto, bueno a mi se me hizo muy corto no se ustedes.

He pensado en ponerle una cancion principal a este fanfic (juzguenme loco pero me gustaria que tuviera una cancion) si les gustaria dejen su opinion y en el siguiente capitulo publico la cancion, la cual tambien publicare en mi canal y otra cosa hay alguien mas que lee mi fanfic y no deja review... si master estoy hablando de ti, deja review XD.

se despide rams


	7. Chapter 7

Hola, perodon si me tarde en publicar este capitulo, ya lo tenia listo pero tuve que hacer unas cosas… o me enviciaba con el residente vil 6 XD

**Capitulo 7: trabajo de incognito**

En un callejón de la ciudad, shadow y rams discutían en el ram rider

-¿y bien? -pregunto shadow

-rouge esta en la prisión, pero no hablara –respondio rams mientras encendia su auto –necesitamos algún criminal que tenga contacto con silver

-se donde podrán estar algunos

-¿Qué me dices de vector the crocodile?

-en la prisión sur de la ciudad

-¿blaze the cat?

-espera, ayer escapo de la prisión

-le gusta moverse y para ello necesitara un conductor

-¿trabajo de incognito eh?

-si, pero necesito otro auto, últimamente muchos criminales saben de mi pero solo me reconocen por el ram rider

-le dire a central que encargue un camaro 2010 SS

-todavia tienes mucho que aprender, mejor dejame a mi encargar el auto

**** ()()()()() ****

Rams estaciono en el estacionamiento de la policía, al salir del auto, se dirigieron a un Ford mustang shelby GT500 67 color negro y con dos franjas blancas en el capo.

-hora de probar esta belleza –dijo rams mientras subia al auto –vamos con eggman

-odio trabajar con criminales

-por lo que veo ya estas olvidando tu pasado

-no me fastidies

**** ()()()() ****

Al llegar al casino de eggman, el casino parecía estar destruido y con casquillos de balas por todo el suelo.

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí?

-no lo se, pero esto tiene huella de silver, vamos a adentrarnos mas

Al entrar en la oficina del gerente, se apreciaba que aquel lugar estaba completamente desordenado y destruido, cuando se acercaron mas, vieron el cuerpo de eggman en el escritorio lleno de agujeros ensangrentados.

-si obviamente fue silver –dijo rams mientras salía de ahí

Al salir del casino, el celular de rams empezó a sonar.

-entendido vamos para alla –dijo rams segundos después de haber contestado la llamada

-¿Quién era? –pregunto shadow

-es knuckles, vamos

**** ()()()() ****

Al llegar a el lugar indicado, Rams se acerco a knuckles, el cual estaba atrás de un auto color negro cubriéndose de los disparos que provenían de 3 honda accord negros, al subir knuckles al auto, rams se dispuso a acelerar y dirigirse a la autopista principal de mobius city conduciendo en sentido contrario para poder perder sus perseguidores.

-¿los perdimos? –pregunto rams

-si –respondio shadow mientras volteaba hacia atrás –bien knuckles, danos una buena razón para que no te enviemos devuelta a la prisión

-siempre he querido detener a silver, se donde estará estos días pero necesito investigar un poco mas que trama como para quedarse un tiempo mas en la ciudad

-si sabes algo avisanos, dime donde dejarte, no nos pueden ver contigo

**** ()()()() ****

-¿estas seguro que podemos confiar en el?

-si, además si nos traiciona será divertido verlo huir con un auto desesperadamente de mi

-cierto, se me olvidaba

-ya pude contactar con blaze, hoy comienza mi prueba

-te dejare solo, no quiero estar trabajando también para blaze

**** ()()()()() *****

**(nota: no se muy bien describir a blaze solo se que la describen asi: una gata color lila)**

Rams se dirigió a un callejón donde recogió a una gata color lila.

-bien rams –dijo aquella gata color lila –esta será tu…

-cielo ¿Por qué pierdes mi tiempo en niñerías? –interrumpió rams –soy el mejor conductor de la ciudad

-demuestramelo, dirigete al centro y comenzara tu prueba

-como digas blaze

-y rams… usa esa palabra otra vez en mi y despídete de tu vida –dijo blaze amenazante

-lo tendre en cuenta cielo

-no me obligues

Cuando llegaron al lugar indicado blaze le entrego a rams una pequeña hoja de papel.

-¿esto es en serio? –pregunto rams

-¿tienes algún problema con eso?

-si ¿giro de 360 grados? ¿pasar debajo de un camión? ¿ir a mas de 160 en sentido contrario?

-si, y si quieres este trabajo haras lo que yo te diga

-¿no pudiste elegir algo mas dificili? Pero si esas son tus ordenes

Rams se dispuso a cumplir todo lo que venia en aquella hoja, al terminar estaciono en un callejón

-y sin sudar –presumio rams

-excelente, has estado muy bien

-¿y cuando vere algo de acción?

-tranquilo, nosotros te llamaremos

**Continuara…**

Aquí termina este capitulo

y para todos los que votaron y lo quisieron, aquí esta el tema oficial de wheelhog: watch?v=8krONA9-ozs&feature=plcp


	8. Chapter 8

Hola a todos, primero que nada quiero pedir disculpas por no subir el siguiente capitulo es que eh estado ocupado, pero bueno aquí les dejo este capitulo.

Nota: este capitulo es, como el nombre lo dice, sobre el pasado de rams y shadow

**Capitulo 8: pasado criminal**

**Rams POV:**

-mobius city antes era la ciudad mas genial de todo el mundo, todos se divertían dia y noche sin parar, cuando llegue ahí, conoci a un sujeto, hoy en dia mi compañero de trabajo, shadow the hedgehog, nos ganábamos la vida realizando pequeños trabajos para la mafia o una que otra pandilla, shadow era el experto en armas y yo el conductor, conocía cada calle, cada autopista, cada callejón sin salida, todo mobius city era mi patio de juegos, no tenia rival al volante era el mejor.

***** ()()()()() *****

El en garaje de una pequeña casa, 2 erizos colocaban un motor el cual parecía muy potente dentro de un Dodge challenger 1970 color amarillo con 2 franjas de carrera negra.

-sera mejor probarlo ahora –dijo un erizo color negro con vetas rojas mientras subia al asiento del copiloto

-solo le dare la vuelta a la manzana –dijo el otro erizo el cual era blanco con vetas negras mientras encendia el auto.

Al terminar de probar el motor, aquel erizo detuvo el auto con un derrape.

-lo he sentido shadow –dijo el erizo blanco emocionado –es este

-genial, después de pasarnos casi todo el dia eligiendo, al fin te has decidido

-un buen conductor debe elegir correctamente lo que va a conducir

-rams, estas loco

-ram rider –susurro rams –asi te voy a llamar

-¿y ahora le das un nombre al auto?

-si

-bueno, al menos el nombre no esta tan mal

-¿quieres algo de diversión?

-si, nos vendría bien

Al decir esto, rams acelero y se dirigió a la estación de policía, al llegar, toco la bocina para llamar la atención de la policía.

-vamos idiotas, quiero ver que pueden hacer sus patrullas contra mi auto –grito rams mientras hacia un giro de 360 grados para después salir de ahí.

La persecucion comenzó con 4 dodge charger 2010 de la policía tratando de seguir a rams, rams por su parte solo sonreía mientras miraba fijamente el camino.

-a que no puedes conducir en sentido contrario –aposto shadow

-¿conducir en sentido contrario? Para mi es el pan de cada dia, además pensaba hacerlo para perder a los polis.

Rams se dirigió a la autopista principal de mobius city y se dispuso a solo conducir en sentido contrario, después de un rato se dirigió a los otros carriles.

-no puede ser, que idiotas –dijo rams mientras veía por el retrovisor un gran choque multiple causado por las patrullas.

-maldicion salgamos de aquí

***** ()()()()() *****

Rams y shadow se adrentaron en un estación el cual parecía abandonado, rams aparco a unos metros cerca de un auto negro del cual salió un erizo color verde.

-hicieron un buen trabajo, sigan asi –dijo aquel erizo verde mientras les entregaba un maletín lleno de dinero.

-avisanos si necesitas algo mas scourge –dijo shadow mientras recibia el maletín desde la ventana del auto.

-¿tenemos otro encargo? –pregunto rams mientras salian de ahí

-si, el cliente se llama daos the hedgehog

-nunca eh oído de el

-ni yo, pero dice que es amigo de scourge

-entonces puede que sea de fiar

-dijo que lo recogiéramos en el centro de la ciudad.

Rams y shadow se dirigieron al lugar indicado, al llegar se encontraron con un erizo color negro con vetas rosas.

-bueno, en primer lugar necesito hacerles unas preguntas sobre scourge ya que últimamente ha estado metiéndose en problemas –dijo serio aquel erizo negro

-¿como sabemos si podemos confiar en ti? –pregunto rams

-no quiero que scourge termine mal por hacer una tontería, cambiando de tema, se lo del choque que causaste en al autopista, por lo que eh oído eres muy bueno conduciendo y que eres el criminal mas buscado de mobius city

-genial, al fin soy reconocido

-bien ¿Qué han estado haciendo trabajando con scourge?

-trabajos simples como transportar algún objeto o algún amigo suyo

-¿saben que clase de objetos eran?

-no, el solo lo carga y nosotros lo llevamos

-ya veo, una ultima cosa, vamos a su guarida

-si tu lo dices

***** ()()()()()() *****

En un gran almacen, un erizo verde examinaba un monton de papeles en su escritorio.

-al parecer este es el fin scourge –dijo daos apuntándole con un arma a scourge en al nuca

-no, no tiene porque acabar asi –dijo nervioso

-se acabo scourge, aceptalo

***** ()()()()()() *****

Por otra parte, rams y shadow se encontraban afuera de aquel lugar.

-¿crees que se tarde mucho? Ya me quiero ir

-mira –dijo rams mientras veía salir a daos y scourge esposado

-estoy confundido ¿Quién demonios eres? –pregunto shadow

-soy policía encubierto –respondio daos –eh oído mucho de ustedes, tienen mucho potencial y no quisiera verlos en prisión asi que les ofrezco la oportunidad de unirse a la policía

-¿policia? ¿Qué opinas rams?

-yo digo que si, además, ya me había aburrido de trabajar con delincuentes de segunda, pero, con una condición

-¿Cuál?

-conducire mi auto

-hecho –dijo daos mientras sonreía

**Fin**

Bueno aquí el fin de este capitulo, les voy a dejar un avance para dejarlos en suspenso XD

Nota: esto es en el presente

***** ()()()()() *****

-¿Dónde estoy? –pregunto asustado un erizo rojo atado de manos y pies en una silla

-silencio –dijo un erizo color plata mientras se le acercaba al erizo rojo

-silver, maldito bastardo

- callate –ordeno silver mientas le daba un puñetazo en la cara –ahora dime ¿Dónde esta rams?

-no te dire nada, la policía de mobius city te atrapara

-la policía puede hacer lo que le de la gana hombre muerto, yo voy por rams –dijo silver mientras le daba otro puñetazo el cual causo que aquel erizo cayera inconsciente al suelo

**Continuara…**


	9. Chapter 9

Hola a todos, primero que nada… ya se viene el final de wheelhog, gracias a todos los que han dejado review y los que dejaran en el futuro.

**Capitulo 9: desesperación**

Era un dia muy soleado, todo parecía muy tranquilo en mobius city, un Ford shelby gt500 67 estaciono de un muelle.

-bueno, ya han pasado 2 semanas ¿Cómo van las cosas rams? –pregunto shadow

-muy bien, me he ganado la confianza de blaze en solo 3 dias ¿Cómo esta mi auto?

-bien, sin ningún rasguño y encerado

-mas les vale.

El celular de rams sono, al tomarlo contesto.

-entendido… ahí estare –dijo rams antes de colgar

-¿blaze?

-no, knuckles –respondio mientras subia a su auto –iré yo solo, tu manda refuerzos.

Rams se dirigió a un pequeño parque en el cual, knuckles le esperaba

-ve al aeropuerto –ordeno knuckles mientras subia al auto

Rams acelero a fondo mientras se dirigía al lugar indicado y pasaba fácilmente entre el trafico.

-¿Qué esta pasando?

-es sonic, esta a punto de irse en un helicóptero.

Al llegar, el helicóptero comenzó a despegar, rams y knuckles salieron del auto, knuckles disparo al helicóptero con 2 escopetas recortadas causando que el helicóptero se incendiara.

-ya es nuestro

-es el fin knuckles –dijo rams mientras le apuntaba con un arma

-estas loco

-tira tus armas al suelo

Knuckles obedeció y rams entro a su auto

-necesito mas a sonic que tu knuckles

-te encontrare

Rams salió de ahí y siguió al helicóptero, al poco tiempo, el helicóptero empezó a caer. Un lamborghini negro se acerco a rams, al voltear, rams pudo notar que quien conducía aquel auto era shadow. Ambos autos se dirigieron hacia el lugar del accidente, al salir de sus autos, rams se acerco al helicóptero para sacar a sonic de ahí.

-de todos, tu fuiste el que me causo mas problemas –dijo rams mientras sacaba a sonic del helicóptero y lo acerco a la pared –sabes, ojala sacaras un arma, anda dame una razón para dispararte

-calmate rams –ordeno shadow

-tienes suerte de que shadow este aquí –dijo rams mientras metia a sonic en la cajuela de su auto –esto es un gran golpe, nos estamos acercando mas a silver.

***** ()()()() ******

-rams idiota –dijo silver hablando solo con una mirada sínica -¿crees que al atrapar a sonic me encontraras? Tienes los ojos en la calle cuando deberías cuidarte de mi

**** ()()()() ****

-rams, llevame a mi mansión –ordeno blaze

-como ordenes

Rams se dirigió al lugar indicado, al llegar tuvo que pasar por 2 grandes puertas, al estacionar, blaze salió del auto

-espera unos segundos y después entra –ordeno blaze

-algo quiere de mi jeje –se dijo a si mismo rams con cara de ilusión –no, debo dejar de soñar

Al pasar un tiempo, rams salió del auto y se dirigió a la mansión de blaze, al entrar se encontró con knuckles el cual estaba sentado en un sillón con un arma en la mano.

-¿Qué demonios esta pasando? –interrogo rams -¿Dónde esta blaze?

-aquí mismo –respondió blaze mientras entraba por una puerta con una copa de lo que parecía vino en la mano la cual se la dio a knuckles

-veras, le dije a blaze que eras policía, después me pidió ayuda para eliminarte, además, te dije que te encontraría

-cumple con tu trato –ordeno blaze a knuckles –matalo

-esta bien, pero antes… -dijo knuckles mientras apuntaba a blaze con su arma –se del amor que hay entre tu y silver

-¿Qué estas haciendo idiota? –pregunto blaze nerviosa

-te dire algo blaze, no trabajo para silver, si hago esto el quedara devastado.

Rams al ver que knuckles estaba dispuesto a disparar, se abalanzo sobre blaze para evitar que knuckles la matara, al caer los 2 al suelo, rams rápidamente saco su arma pero al voltear, knuckles ya se había ido.

-ya nos veremos después maldito –dijo rams mientras se levantaba.

Al voltear hacia donde estaba blaze, noto que estaba desmayada, decidió cargarla en sus brazos hasta un extenso sillón que se encontraba en esa misma habitación.

-espero que ese loco no intente atacarla –dijo rams mientras salía de ahí y se dirigía a su auto

**** ()()()()() *****

A la mañana siguiente, rams se dirigió a la estación de policía, al entrar se dirigió a su oficina

-rams –dijo shadow para que se detuviera -¿Dónde esta blaze?

-murio knuckles le disparo

-se supone que ibas a arrestarla

-lo se, pero knuckles nos intercepto, al parecer su único propósito para estar ahí era blaze

-estoy arto, debimos haberlo arrestado antes

-tranquilo, ya casi completamos esta caso, solo necesitamos saber cual será la próxima movida de silver y si tenemos suerte, sabremos donde se encuentra.

-¿Qué tienes pensado?

-usaremos a sonic como carnada, he puesto un micrófono en su celular

-entonces por eso lo dejaron salir

**** ()()()()() ****

Rams y shadow se dirigieron a la prisión, aparcaron cerca para esperar a sonic.

-ahí esta –dijo shadow mientras veía a sonic subirse a un auto rojo mientras marcaba desde su celular

-y con esto, podremos escuchar sus llamadas –dijo rams mientras colocaba una especia de radio en el tablero del auto

-vamos responde –se escuchaba la voz de sonic desde aquel dispositivo

-hola sonic –se escuchaba una voz que parecía ser la de silver –crei que seguías en prisión

-¿Qué te dije shadow? Es silver

-calla, intento escuchar

-me han dejado salir jefe, las pruebas no servían

-¿y que mas sonic? ¿desearas morir si mientes?

-no soy un traidor, dame solo una oportunidad

-adios sonic.

Al decir esto, silver colgó y el auto de sonic exploto.

-maldicion, silver es muy cruel, hacerle eso a uno de los suyos –dijo shadow mientras apagaba aquel dispositivo

-esto es raro

-¿a que te refieres?

-a que silver no es tan sádico

-por favor rams, volaría una guardería para sacar oro de los escombros, recuerda que te disparo por la espalda

-lo se, pero parece como si estuviera desesperado

-¿desesperado de que?

-no se ha ido de la ciudad, tal vez tiene algo pendiente aquí

-debemos apresurarnos en atraparlo o…

-habra bajas

-dejemoslo por hoy, ya pensaremos en algo.

Al dia siguiente, en el estacionamiento de la policía, rams se dirigió al ram rider, al entrar al auto un erizo negro con vetas moradas se acerco al ram rider por la parte trasera

-no hagas ninguna locura –dijo aquel erizo negro

-no ¿Cómo crees daos? –dijo rams mientras lo observaba por el retrovisor.

Al decir esto, rams movio la palanca de velocidades en reversa y fingió querer atropellarlo lo que causo que el erizo negro corriera hasta un lugar seguro. Rams salió del estacionamiento y aparco en frente de la estación de policía, al entrar se dirigió a su oficina donde shadow le esperaba.

-al fin, ya extrañaba mi auto –dijo rams mientras se sentaba en su silla.

-¿Cuál será nuestra…?

-alerta, ustedes dos vengan –interrumpio daos al entrar

-¿Qué esta pasando? –pregunto shadow sorprendido

-se nos ha informado que ha habido una fuga en la prisión sur de la ciudad, se dice que un erizo color plata llego armado y abrió todas las celdas, hemos evacuado toda esa zona

-¿erizo color plata? –pregunto rams mientras se levantaba de su lugar con una cara de rabia –es silver, shadow , tu trae refuerzos a esa zona, yo voy por silver.

Al decir esto, rams corrió hasta su auto y tomo una desviación a la autopista.

-¿ahora una fuga? Sea lo que sea, voy por el

**Continuara…**

Bueno, aquí acaba este capitulo, ya casi es el final


	10. Chapter 10

Hola, perdon si me tarde en subir el capitulo deveras, tuve muchos asuntos, o a veces salía o sucedia otra cosa.

**Capitulo 10: el mismo rollo de siempre**

Rams condujo por casi toda la autopista de mobius city, al llegar hasta la parte sur de la ciudad, noto que muchos autos estaban siendo destrozados por los presos que se estaban escapando, rams estaciono cerca de una camioneta Dodge RAM negra y se acerco cuidadosamente a ella.

-¿Dónde estará? –se preguntaba rams mientras inspeccionaba el interior de la camioneta

-yo no me movería ahora si fuera usted, detective –se escucho una voz femenina mientras apuntaba a la cabeza de rams con un arma

-y yo crei que ya me había librado de ti –dijo rams en un tono tranquilo mientras se volteaba hacia donde se encontraba esa voz –hola, rouge

-si yo fuera usted, no estaría tan tranquila teniendo un arma apuntando a mi cabeza

-lo bueno es que no soy tu –dijo rams en el mismo tono

-y yo si fuera tu, soltaria el arma –se escucho otra voz femenina atrás de rouge apuntándole con un arma

-¿blaze? –dijo rams confundido

-¿que no te enseñaron a no meterte en asuntos ajenos? –dijo rouge sin moverse

-dejate de tonterías y tira el arma –rouge obedeció y arrojo su arma lo mas lejos posible –silver esta en la entrada principal de la prisión.

-¿Por qué me ayudas?

-supongo que con esto estamos a mano, además, no me agrada esta murcielaga –respondio blaze mientras esposaba a rouge

-¿estas consciente de que silver terminara en prisión?

-si, dile de mi parte que cuando salga, lo estare esperando

Después, blaze escolto a rouge hasta un Bentley Continental GT y rams se dirigió a la prisión en su auto. Por otra parte, silver se encontraba afuera de lo que parecía una gran prisión donde cientos de presos corrian y causaban caos.

-bien hecho silver –dijo un erizo verde mientras se le acercaba

-hola scourge –respondio silver -tiempo sin verte

-si, demasiado

-para cuando la policía tenga todo bajo control tu ya estaras fuera de la ciudad

-¿y tu que vas a hacer?

-yo me tomare unas vacaciones –respondio silver mientras subia su camioneta RAM

-llamame si necesitas algo

-sal de aquí –dijo silver mientras veía por el retrovisor un Dodge challenger a lo lejos

-¿Qué ocurre?

-el mismo rollo de siempre

Silver acelero y rams lo siguió, las calles eran un caos, había presos causando disturbios y autos en llamas.

-rams –se escucho por la radio de rams -¿Dónde estas?

-shadow, estoy persiguiendo a silver, parece que se dirige a los almacenes abandonados, cerca de los muelles

-entendido, voy para alla –dijo shadow antes de apagar su radio

-ahora estamos solos tu y yo, bien idiota a ver como escapas de mi ahora –dijo rams furioso

Silver se veía tranquilo, relajado, al parecer no le preocupaba la persecución, al pasar un callejón, silver entro en un alamacen y aparco ahí.

-bien rams, baja –dijo silver en un tono desafiante mientras bajaba de su camioneta

-¿Qué planeas silver? –pregunto rams mientras bajaba de su auto

-primero, hablar, escuche que cuando te dispare, quedaste en coma por 1 dia, imaginate si te hubieras quedado asi

-si, ¿y que quieres lograr con recordármelo?

-¿te gustaría golpearme? ¿romperme los huesos y verme sangrar? –pregunto silver desafiante -¿y por que razón no lo haces?

-¿y luego que?

-pues lo volvemos a hacer –respondio silver mientras se el acercaba –una y otra vez hasta que se te queden los nudillos en carne viva, o, termines otra vez en coma

-no

-vamos, coma es una forma de decir ''casi muerto'' –susurro silver en el oído de rams –yo digo que nos matemos ahora

-hijo de… -dijo rams mientras lo tomaba con una mano por el cuello

-eso es, no se lo que vas a hacer pero hazlo, se siente la ira en todo este lugar

Rams empezó a golpear el rostro de silver, después de esto lo arrojo contra su camioneta, silver se levanto y empezó a golpear a rams, después de unos cuantos golpes, rams empezó a esquivar sus ataques y contraataco con un gancho, lo que causo que silver cayera al suelo sangrando de la nariz y de una cortada en su labio inferior, rams lo tomo del cuello y empezó a golpearlo en la cara. Al pasar unos segundos, rams se detuvo al ver llegar un lamborghini negro en el cual iba shadow, al bajarse, shadow corrió hacia donde estaban ellos.

-aquí acaba esto –dijo shadow mientras apartaba a rams y esposaba a silver

-shadow, lo tenia todo bajo control

-¿bajo control? Mira su cara, casi lo dejas mas feo

-jaja tienes razón, bien, vámonos de aquí –dijo rams mientras levantaba a silver y lo metia en el maletero del Ram Rider

-te gusta hacer eso ¿verdad? –pregunto shadow con una pequeña sonrisa

-si, no lo niego –respondio rams devolviéndole la sonrisa

Rams se dirigió a su auto y tomo una lata de pintura en spray y se acerco a la camioneta de silver para pintar en letras rojas ''wheelhog''. Después de esto, rams y shadow subieron a sus autos y se dirigieron a la estación de policía, donde daos los esperaba con 2 policias a su lado.

-al fin lo atraparon –dijo daos mientras veía como sacaban a silver de la cajuela

-si, resulto difícil pero nada que yo no pueda solucionar –presumió rams

-bien, pero todavía faltan criminales por atrapar, desgraciadamente algunos presos lograron escapar –dijo daos mientras los 2 policias que lo acompañaban se levaban a silver

-sera divertido –dijo rams mientras veía al cielo con una sonrisa

***** ()()()()() *****

En un dia soleado, un Dodge challenger color amarillo paseaba por las calles de mobius city.

-atencion a todas las unidades –se escucho por la radio una voz femenina –auto rojo creando disturbios en el centro

-central aquí 40-hedgehog-30 –respondio shadow –estamos cerca, vamos por el

-ahí esta –dijo rams mientras veía 2 patrullas perseguir a un Dodge challenger 2010 color rojo y 2 franjas negras

-hey, es knuckles -dijo shadow al ver al conductor de aquel auto rojo

-sigamoslo, apuesto a que choca en plena persecusion –dijo rams mientras aceleraba y seguía muy de cerca a knuckles

**PDV Rams:**

Mobius city, como ya dije antes, mi patio de juegos, atrapar criminales es mi deber como detective, no conozco el significado de limites de velocidad, ¿señales de transito? No he escuchado de ellas, no recibi mi apodo por nada, es quien soy, Rams The Hedgehog, The Wheelhog.

**Fin.**

Aquí termina este fanfic, gracias a los que leyeron este fanfic y a los que lo leerán en el futuro.

Gracias especialmente a:

**Ivanskate**: que bueno que te haya gustado mi fanfic primo, y de que tendras un paseo por parte del wheelman, lo tendras (pero cuando vaya a tu casa XD)

**s-shadow-s: **por seguir este fanfic desde el primer capitulo y por su dibujo de wheelhog en deviantart

**Daos5: **por participar en el fanfic (solo salió su O.C y ya XD)


End file.
